


test

by aizawa_sh0ta



Category: Bill Nye the Science Guy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawa_sh0ta/pseuds/aizawa_sh0ta
Summary: test
Relationships: bill nye/original male character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> test

testtttaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slcik
> 
> thanks for the kudos!!!!!!111!!

jhsdt a test


End file.
